Вернуться Домой
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Преканон, воспоминания Бэка об отце


**Вернуться домой**

새로운 바람과 함께 변하지

과거를 뉘우칠 여유도 없이 © 윤밴

И снова ветер перемен -

И нет ни минуты на сожаления о прошлом... © YB

С этого места открывался воистину чудесный вид на горную гряду. К подножию по склону сбегала рощица цветущих персиковых деревьев - красиво. На таком расстоянии россыпь персиков на фоне зелени походила на причудливый ковёр, вытканный кем-то так мастерски, что можно было даже различить прихотливые узоры. Что-то знакомое, но такое неуловимое...

Он полюбовался пейзажем и скосил глаза на отца: тот сидел неподвижно, устремив взор на горы, - на губах замерла едва заметная улыбка. Не двигался и, кажется, вовсе не дышал.

Он тихонечко вздохнул, уставился вновь на гряду и попытался скопировать позу и сосредоточенность. Раз уж они тут застряли, значит, это зачем-то нужно. Другое дело, что он не понимал причину: искал её, но не находил. Честное слово, уж лучше бы они продолжили тренировку в зале. Да, у него ничего не получалось из того, что сегодня показывал отец, но он же совсем не устал - вот ни капельки. А даже если и устал, то совсем чуточку. Ведь можно же продолжить! Тогда почему отец привёл его на этот холм, велел сесть и... И всё.

Полчаса сидели, молчали, таращились на горы... Некоторые до сих пор сидят изваянием и таращатся. А смысл в чём?

Юноша поёрзал на месте - искал положение поудобнее. Напрасно, ведь за миновавшие полчаса он перепробовал всё, что мог, и теперь чувствовал себя так, словно был на приёме у профессионального палача, а тот показывал мастер-класс по применению нового вида пыток. Его просто распирало от желания вскочить на ноги, размяться - или просто походить.

Обычно... Ну да, обычно у него всё получалось хорошо, а если трудности и возникали, то кратковременные, а тут за весь день... ничего.

Обидно.

Он ведь старался на самом деле, но всё впустую. Быть может, день неудачный? Помнится, раньше он так сильно на себя не злился, но если в самом деле ничего не выходило, то кто же виноват? Только он сам, ведь так?

Захотелось спросить отца, даже раскрыл было рот, но ни слова не произнёс. Отец продолжал сидеть неподвижно и смотреть на горный склон, ничего вокруг не замечая. Если бы только ситуация не осложнялась тем, что отец ещё и его наставник, то...

- Ты понял?

Юноша резко повернул голову, но, похоже, его собеседника цветущие персики по-прежнему привлекали больше, чем собственный сын.

Что он должен понять?

- Ну...

- Дусан, ты понял, почему ты здесь? И что тебе следует делать?

Не понял, но признаваться в этом совершенно не хотелось. Мало того, что он сегодня показал себя полным неумехой, так ещё и глупцом побыть... Нет уж! И он вновь разозлился на себя, стиснул пальцами траву, вымещая на зелени свою ярость.

Рядом тихонько вздохнул отец, затем юноша почувствовал, как на его голову легла тёплая ладонь.

- Нельзя всегда и во всём винить только себя. И нельзя копить злость внутри. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

- И вовсе я...

- Ты хочешь многого достичь и упорно тренируешься. В твоём возрасте я и половины того, что сейчас умеешь ты, не знал. Такая целеустремлённость похвальна, но!

Дусан вздрогнул и покосился на отца - тот внимательно смотрел на него.

- Но нельзя забывать о том, что сила ради силы бесполезна. И нет смысла в том, чтобы причинять себе же вред. Смотри.

Отец обхватил пальцами запястье сына, размотал полоску ткани на кисти последнего и продемонстрировал ему его же распухшие костяшки.

- Усердие тоже должно быть к месту, Дусан. Разве я не говорил тебе, что победа начинается с мира внутри тебя? Спокойствие, равновесие, мудрость и целесообразность, так?

- Ну... да, - пробормотал ученик, мечтая убрать поскорее пострадавшую руку с глаз.

- Именно. Только тогда ты сможешь полностью контролировать себя и достичь успеха во всём.

- Да, я... я помню, - неохотно признал Бэк-младший.

- Хорошо. Зачем я привёл тебя сюда?

Юноша поёрзал, попытался сесть удобнее, но это не помогло найти ответ, которого ждал отец.

- У всего есть обратная сторона, ты и сам это знаешь. И ты можешь научиться превращать слабости в преимущества. Однако...

Дусан поскучнел, предвкушая очередной свой провал.

- Однако, чтобы превратить слабость в преимущество, нужно хорошенько её изучить, ведь нельзя использовать то, чего не знаешь. Поэтому ты сейчас сидишь тут, крутишься, словно тебя ошпарили, не знаешь, что ты тут забыл, и тихо злишься. Как это называется?

- Не знаю, - понуро признал сын.

- Вот именно. Сейчас ты поддаёшься своей слабости вместо того, чтобы изучать её и использовать себе во благо.

- Но...

- Ты видишь Спящего Дракона?

- А? - опешил Дусан. Какого ещё дракона? Он завертел головой в попытке отыскать проклятого дракона. Разумеется, отец мог говорить о драконе не буквально, но он не заметил ничего, что могло бы подойти под нужное определение.

- Ну что ж...

Бэк-старший неторопливо поднялся на ноги и строго посмотрел на юношу сверху вниз.

- Ты останешься здесь до тех пор, пока не осознаешь себя в состоянии покоя. И пока не отыщешь Спящего Дракона. Только тогда ты найдёшь дорогу домой.

Дусан растерянно смотрел, как уходил отец. Задание казалось ему нелепым и совершенно ненужным. Как можно вообще найти какого-то дракона, если их не существует?

Бессмысленно!

Дракона он не нашёл в тот день, не нашёл и в последующие дни, а потом "поиск дракона" превратился в забавную игру, которая напоминала ему детскую загадку. Он всё никак не мог её разгадать, но думал, что это и неважно.

Бэк Дусан думал так до того самого момента, когда...

Он поддался слабости, как, впрочем, и всегда ей поддавался, потому что самонадеянно считал её своей сильной стороной. И он даже подумать не мог, во что это в итоге выльется. Та цена, что он заплатил, оказалась настолько высока...

Но даже боль и горечь потери не сразу привели его к разгадке.

Он нашёл Спящего Дракона после второго Турнира Тэккэн - внезапно. Просто понял то, о чём говорил ему отец. Не только услышал слова, а ещё прожил их - и нашёл ответ, который постоянно лежал на поверхности.

Лишь тот, кто умеет прощать, живёт в мире с собой. И лишь тот, кто умеет прощать себя и принимать всё, как есть, может обрести мудрость.

Быть может, отец улыбнулся бы теперь, увидев, что сын всё-таки нашёл дорогу домой.


End file.
